Second Chance: The Sequel
by CrazilyRandom
Summary: A sequel to Second Chance: Memoriam. Four years later, Will sees JJ, Spencer, and Henry again-Under similar, yet different, circumstances.


**A/N: Two things that need to be said here: First of all…SORRY! I am sooo sorry. I truly planned to do the sequel so much sooner, but…I stopped watching Criminal Minds, and I just couldn't focus…I am so, so, very, very sorry. And two: I was planning on writing the sequel as happening just a few weeks after the last story, but that is not what happened. Instead, it is four years later, back at the hospital.**

**This time…Well, you'll see.**

**Anyway, thank you so much for all of your reviews: Whatif-ifonly, Astanly1991, 'Me,' Felena1971, Seaba, ****Philadelphia, des,**** Bonkers. 4. Reid, madcloisfan, anon, Elysse Fray 111, Clois 16, .., and Craftygirl11!**

**Oh, and the lovely anonyms reviewer who called the story 'Boring?' I'm sorry you didn't like it, but I thank you for motivating me to update! Here's the sequel. It is AU in many respects, including JJ and Reid getting married, as well as another couple. You might notice other…**_**slight **_**AU things, but it should basically be the same storyline.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. **

Why am I here? I shouldn't be here. I wouldn't even know JJ was pregnant again if I hadn't been up here to visit me cousin. or if I hadn't overheard Agent Hotchner and Agent Prentiss, (Well, I think they're both Hotchners now, based on their matching rings,) talking about it.

So why am I outside of my ex-fiancée's hospital room, waiting to hear if she had a girl or a boy?

I don't know. For closure, I guess.

I glance around. The other agents are looking at me strangely, but I ignore them. _I know I don't belong here, ok? _

Suddenly, I hear footsteps, and Spencer and a little boy that I realize after a moment is Henry stick their heads out of the room.

Spencer is beaming. "It's a…girl."

His eyes meet mine, and his voice trails off. For a moment, you can cut the tension with a knife.

Finally, Penelope speaks up. "Can we go in and see her?"

Spencer nods, and steps out of the way, pulling Henry with him.

Once they are all in JJ's room, he closes the door behind them, and walks over to me. "Hi."

I think I respond, although I'm not sure.

"Daddy, who's that?"

I want to cry. It was my decision, cutting myself off from them so that he won't know who I am. I never wanted him to have to worry about who his daddy is, and despite my being theblood-father,I know Spencer is his daddy.

Still, it does hurt that the kid has no idea who I am.

Spencer hesitates. He doesn't know what to tell him…

I find my voice. "My name is Will. I'm an old friend of your parents."

He studies me a moment, before nodding. "Oh-tay."

I need to talk to Spencer, but Henry doesn't need to hear it. Spencer seems to understand, and he whispers loudly to him, "Why don't you go give Mommy a hug?"

"Is Aunt Pen in there?"

Spencer nods, and Henry squeals. I watch him hurry back into the room.

"He sure has grown," I comment.

Spencer nods.

We sit in silence for a moment, before he says, "He's started playing soccer with Jack. He can't play on a team yet, but Jack's already teaching him."

I nod. If I remember right, Jack is Agent Hotchner's son. In any case, now's not the time to ask.

"Um, I'm not trying to be rude, but-"

"Why am I here?" I interrupt.

He nods.

I shrug. "I don't know, really. I…I just…" I shrug again, before asking, "How's JJ?"

He smiles slightly. "She's good. Kind of tired right now, but basically good. She got a job at the Pentagon, but we needed her back, so…She came back."

I smile. "Good. And Emily? She and Agent Hotchner are married?"

He nods again. "She was in Paris for awhile…Long story…And when she came back, he proposed within a week."

I nod. "Listen, I shouldn't have come here…You'd know better than me why I did…You being a profiler and all…"

I don't know why I'm surprised when he answers. "Probably because you need closure. You feel like you left so suddenly, it wasn't really an ending. You need to know that it was. And it was," He adds, tapping his ring slightly.

I nod again. "You're probably right," I answer.

He glances back to the door, and I realize he want to get back to his wife. _His wife, _my mind repeats, reminding me once again that I don't belong here.

"Listen, I should go…" I stand to leave.

He stands with me.

I turn to walk out, but then stop. I turn back to him. "Will you tell JJ that I'm sorry for leaving her so suddenly? I'm not sorry for leaving-It was the only way she would ever be happy- but I shouldn't have left her so soon."

He nods. "I'll tell her."

"Thank you."

And we go our separate ways.

I can hear, as I leave, him going back into the room, and Henry's excited cry of 'Daddy!'

My son, calling him daddy. Oh, well.

That's life.

I smile as Henry squeals, "Daddy!"

I quickly scoop him up in a hug.

_Will's son. He calls __**me **__daddy. Why am I so lucky? Probably because-_

I cut off that train of thought. Doesn't matter.

"Listen, can I…"

I gesture to my family with a smile.

Penelope, of course, understands first. "Of course, kiddo!"

She stands up, and with a few of her glares, the room is clear except for JJ, Henry, and our new daughter, Rachel.

I sit down on the bed next to JJ, pulling her and Henry into my arms. Rachel is on her lap, already sound asleep.

We sit in silence for a moment, before JJ asks, "Who was out there?"

Henry answers before I can. "Will!"

She looks at me quickly, and I can tell she doesn't believe it's the same Will.

"Yeah," I explain, "He just wanted to know how we were."

She lays her head on my shoulder and replies, "You told him we're fine, right?"

I nod gently. "Yeah…"

Henry looks up at me. "Daddy, are you 'n Mommy ok?"

I almost forgot how observant kids can be...I remember now, though.

"We're fine, just…Tired."

We will tell him everything, of course… (Well maybe not _everything…) _but not now. Right now, I'm too tired. We both are.

I lean back slowly, bringing my family with me.

I gently kiss Henry's forehead, then Rachel's, before finally turning and kissing my wife's lips, then closing my eyes.

And I fall asleep, on this thin, uncomfortable hospital bed, more content and happy then you can imagine.

**A/N: …Does that make up for the time it took me to update? *Hears a chorus of "No"* I'm sorry…Really…I hope you enjoyed it, though. I really do…There won't be a sequel, probably. I have a few ideas for stories with JJ, Spencer, Rachel, and Henry, but with my not watching the show anymore, I'm having a lot of trouble keeping them in character, so I probably won't write those stories.**

**We'll see, though.**

**I'm not making any promises, though.**


End file.
